batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Joker (The Lego Batman Movie)
The Joker is the main antagonist of The LEGO Batman Movie. The self-proclaimed arch-nemesis of Batman, he sought to prove his status by destroying Gotham City on multiple occasions. After the Dark Knight refused to acknowledge his status during one confrontation, Joker enacted a grander scheme that utilized various villains from the Phantom Zone. Biography The LEGO Batman Movie Assembling many of Gotham's supervillains and criminals, the Joker lead an attack on a plane transporting explosives. As his allies took over the Gotham Nuclear Plant, he released a threat to destroy the city, demanding Mayor McCaskill as a hostage. Unbeknownst to him, the Mayor was actually Batman, who defeated many of his allies easily. As Joker attempted to escape, Batman used grappling hooks to keep him captured. As he gloated about being Batman's "Greatest Enemy", Batman rejected the claims and let him escape to disable the bomb. Retreating to his lair, a frustrated Joker lamented about how Batman wouldn't respect him as a villain and how incompetent his allies were. Watching a report about Superman's banishment of General Zod to the Phantom Zone, Joker was inspired by the number of villains housed there and made plans to break them out. Joker lead the villains, with the exception of Harley Quinn, to attack Commissioner Gordon's retirement party. To many peoples' surprise, including the villains, Joker surrendered to Gordon and helped capture his allies, sparking suspicion in Batman. Committed to Arkham Asylum, Joker appeared to stay put and not attempt a breakout, putting Batman in a deep depression. After being subtly suggested to imprison him in the Phantom Zone, the Dark Knight, with the assistance of his ward Dick Grayson, stole a projector from Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Breaking into the asylum, Batman confronted Joker in his cell and used the device on the Clown Prince of Crime. Committed to the realm, Joker met the prisoners and rallied them to attack Gotham to prove to Batman the lengths of his villainy. Released by Harley Quinn, Joker attacked the city with his army of villains. Locating the Batcave at Wayne Island, he took over it and the Manor as his base of operations, oblivious that Batman's true identity was Bruce Wayne. When Batman arrives to confront Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime tried to get him to admit that he was the hero's greatest enemy. However, the hero refused to acknowledge him as such, despite the chaos and destruction he had brought to both Gotham and his base. Finally exasperated, Joker realized that Batman was actually his own greatest enemy and banished the Dark Knight to the Phantom Zone. Collecting the cache of confiscated bombs from the Batcave, Joker attacked the Gotham Nuclear Facility with prisoners and prepared his bomb to destroy the city. However, Batman was released from the Phantom Zone by its gatekeeper, Phyllis, and rallied his allies to battle Joker and the Phantom Zone prisoners. These included Gotham's supervillains, who had been abandoned at Arkham by the villain. Though able to re-imprison the Phantom Zone inmates, they were unable to disable the bombs in time, causing Gotham to begin to break apart. Formulating a plant to reassemble it together, Batman reluctantly reached out to Joker to help him save the city, admitting that he truly is his greatest enemy. Finally getting the acknowledgement he desired, Joker helped rally the supervillains to help him reassemble the city whilst Batman convinced the citizens of Gotham to do so. In return for their help, he and the other supervillains were promised a 30-minute head start before Batman and the Bat-Family chased them down. Personality The Joker was extremely boastful, destructive, violent, traitorous, manipulative, sometimes sarcastic, and arrogant. He despises his acolytes for their incompetence against Batman. He also showed that he was very wounded by Batman when he told him that in his eyes he was nothing. However, this statement was later proven incorrect, as the hero revealed that he's the reason he still fights crime in the city. Trivia * Out of all the Joker's incarnations, this is one of the rare few that is not Pure Evil, possibly due to its target towards younger audiences. Despite this, he has proven to be just as cunning and destructive (if not more so) as other incarnations. * Previous schemes used by other theatrical versions are mentioned to have been used by this Joker, including an incident with two boats and a scheme that involved him dancing to Prince music. * This version of Joker is surprisingly similar to his version of Batman, as they are both proud and stubborn in their beliefs. They also show a more sensitive side, which is shown when these are shattered. * This version of the Joker is the only version of the character to have assembled such a large army of supervillains from DC Comics, including major members of Batman's rogues gallery, members of other superheroes', and lesser known criminals. * Not counting his comic counterpart's numerous non-canon team-ups with villains from the Marvel universe (such as Red Skull and Carnage), this version of the Joker is the only one to have teamed up with villains from outside the DC universe. Category:The Lego Batman Movie Characters Category:Villains